smbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Megaman
Background and Weapons Mega Man (Rockman in japan) was created by Dr.Light in the year 20XX. First he was helping robot then because of a evil scientist Dr. Wily. He willingly chose to be turned into a fighting robot to fight Dr. Wily's Robot Masters. Mega Man and Bass have a wide variety of power-ups that they can use. However, before you can use the specials, you need to first have a fire flower (Unless you have the "Modern" weapons set, however this is only in Super Mario Crossover). Also, just like in Mega Man, you have a limited amount of power that you spend to use the abilities. However, energy power ups will come from defeated enemies or broken blocks. * Metal Blade: When thrown, it can pass through bricks -destroying them when touched- until it hits the edge of the screen, it can also do it to enemies, but only if it kills them. It also has high ammo and can be aimed in all eight directions. * Hard Knuckle: '''Very high damage, but can only hit one thing before it breaks. It can also be slightly aimed upwards or downwards. * '''Pharaoh Shot: '''This one is quite unique. It creates an orb above your head that you hurl at enemies. But not only is it a charge shot, but if you keep holding down the button, you can use it to damage enemies above you and break bricks with it! * '''Charge Kick: This allows you to do damage while dashing. It can also be toggled on and of to be able to dash normals * Flame Blast: 'When fired, you shoot a ball of fire. When it hits an enemy or brick, it turns into a wall of fire that is about as tall as Mega Man. The wall jabs upward twice with fire, then disappears. * '''Magma Bazooka: '''Pretty much is the equivalent of a shotgun, not a bazooka. It fires 3 bullets, one straight ahead of you, another diagonally above you, and the last one goes diagonally below you. This ability can also be charged to make the shots much bigger. * '''Water Shield: '''Creates 8 orbs that circle around you. If an orb hits a brick or enemy, it breaks. You can also press select again to send all your remaining orbs flying in a spiral, away from you. * '''Super Arm: '''This nifty ability allows you to pick up bricks and use them as weapons. Get near a normal brick and press special. Once you have a brick in hand, press special again to launch it in a forwards arc in front of you. Plus, when the brick hits an enemy or another brick/block, it shatters and it's shrapnel can damage enemies, and break other bricks (only the debris of the thrown brick) only if it lands on them. * '''Screw Crusher: ' Fires a screw in an upwards arc. Can be used to hit airborne enemies. * '''Rush Coil: Mega Man's robot dog "Rush" will warp in. If you jump on Rush's back, you will get launched in the air. Megaman's Skins You can play as Dr. Light and Roll (Mega Man's sister). and other Dr. Light creations, including Proto Man (and his alter ego Break Man), Quint, Fire Man, Cut Man, and Ice Man. Skin Abilities * Ice Man's shots are weaker. However, when he has a fully charged shot, it can freeze enemies for a brief moment. * Cut Man's shots can pass through enemies charged, or uncharged. He also can break bricks if he jumps below them. * Fire Man's shots deal double damage, and due to being Fire Man, he is immune to the Fire-Bar. * Proto Man can charge his shots without the Mushroom, but he can only fire 2 shots without the Mushroom, instead of 3. Skin Differences * Dr. Light's Hard Knuckle has been re-skinned to the Hornet Chaser, and his Bubble Shield has been re-skinned to be the Jewel Sattelite. The attacks act the same however. * Cut Man's Hard Knuckle has been re-skinned to the Drill Bomb, and his Bubble Shield has been re-skinned to the Star Crasher * . The attacks act the same however. * Fire Man's Pharaoh Shot has been re-skinned to the Atomic Fire, his Bubble Shield has been re-skinned to the Scorch Wheel, and his Screw Crusher has been re-skinned to the Tackle Fire Enemy. The attacks act the same however. * Ice Man's Metal Blade has been re-skinned to the Ice Cracker, and his Flame Burst has been re-skinned to the Chill Spike. The attacks act the same however. Bass Bass is a playable character in Super Mario Crossover. He gains the same power ups as Mega Man, but their normal fighting style and movesets are completely different. Mega Man use the Mega Buster, which can be charged to break through multiple blocks and/or kill multiple enemies, and also uses a slide that allows him to go through small places. Bass, however, use the Bass Buster, which is rapid fire and can be fired in seven directions (all normal directions except directly below him). He also uses a double jump and a dash, which can be used to aid his platform, as if he does a jump dash, his momentum will be increased, allowing him to sacrifice vertical for a high amount of horizontal distance. Bass Skin's Bass's alt skins include Gemini Man (Mega Man 3), Skull Man (Mega Man 4), Dr. Cossack (Mega Man 4), Dr. Wily (Mega Man 1 and on) * The only skin that has differences is Quick Man. Quick Man cannot Dash, or Double Jump, but he runs much faster, and can jump much higher. Skin Differences Work in progress Gallery Category:Super Mario Bros. Crossover Characters Category:Mega Man X Characters